Favors
by Alzrius
Summary: When Kitsune is no longer able to afford staying at Hinata Sou, she decides to pay Keitaro another way...


Favors

Alzrius

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, but I like to think that in some alternate universe somewhere, I do.

* * *

Keitaro knocked quietly on Kitsune's door, waiting to hear her say "come in" before entering. Too many times in the past he'd just knocked and then entered, resulting in him getting an eyeful of the girls while changing, or otherwise "indecent," and he'd since learned to be very careful about entering a girl's room.

"Kitsune? What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked as he walked in.

Sitting on one of the small couches that hugged her wall, Kitsune gave him her trademark grin. "Close the door," she nodded towards him, patting the cushion next to her in invitation.

A bit nervous, Keitaro did as she said before going over and sitting down beside her. He tried to calm down, but in his experience being alone with Kitsune usually resulted in being embarrassed, and quite often swindled as well, usually in a manner that got him bashed for being a pervert. Still, she had asked for him to come here, so maybe things would be okay this time…probably not though.

"Keitaro," Kitsune's smile wavered as she looked down, her voice softening from its usual boisterous tone, "I can't make the rent this month."

"Huh?"

"I don't have the money to pay you this month's rent." Kitsune couldn't meet his eyes as she said it. She'd tried, she'd really tried, to get the money together, but it just hadn't happened. Her luck on the horse races had been absolutely abysmal; the magazine that she sent her short stories and articles to hadn't accepted any of her recent work – since she was just a freelancer, what they'd want was always up in the air, and even if they did buy one of her articles, it always took them a while to get her the relatively small payment for them; in pure desperation, she'd tried to even get a part-time job. But with the nation's economy sliding into a recession, there just wasn't any work for a girl with only a high-school diploma and no marketable skills except for having a large chest, and she had refused to work any job that required anything sexual of her…at least, she had so far…

"Oh," Keitaro bit his lip as he realized she was being serious, "Well, that's okay, you can get it to me later, and…" he trailed off as he saw her shaking her head.

As much as Kitsune wanted to take advantage of the generosity she knew Keitaro would offer her, she couldn't just let things sit like that. It wasn't that she was too proud to take his charity; far from it. It was that with how things were going, she was seriously beginning to doubt she'd be able to get this month's rent at all, and next month was starting to seem in doubt also, and that was why she couldn't accept him just letting her off the hook.

As much as Kitsune knew Keitaro was a nice guy, even the nicest guy would only be so patient with giving something for nothing. Kitsune knew that things were tight around Hinata Sou due to the bad economy, and while Keitaro was quite willing to give her an extension when it was only ten days into the month, she was sure that things would look a lot different on the far side of two months with no rent. By then, the pain of her not paying her own way would be too real to ignore, and he'd quite likely have to start making some tough decisions regarding her being a tenant there.

It was in fear of being evicted that had driven Kitsune to invite Keitaro to her room this late. She didn't have the money, so she needed to give him something else that he'd want, because if he was receiving something, then he'd be far less likely to throw her out, no matter how bad the money got. Slowly, she slid a bit closer to him, pressing her side against his. "I was hoping I could pay you some other way…" she purred, her voice turning husky. Her hand moved onto his thigh, sliding up until it was almost to his crotch, and began rubbing.

Keitaro, predictably, reacted with a bout of jittery panic. Giving a yelp, he flung himself towards the far end of the couch, nearly falling off of it. Kitsune winced, hoping that no one else had heard that. She was about to open her mouth to shush him when Keitaro surprised her by picking himself up and chuckling, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I should have expected; same old Kitsune," he laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. He turned away and started for the door, eager to get away before she got him in trouble with the other girls again. "Seriously, just give me the money when you get it."

He'd taken exactly two steps towards the door of Kitsune's room when he felt feminine arms encircle his torso and a pair of large, soft breasts pressed against his back, keeping him from leaving. "I'm serious this time, Keitaro," she breathed, nipping at his ear in what she hoped was a playful manner. "No jokes, no blackmail, I'll…" she paused, feeling her heart nearly beat its way out of her ample chest, but she forced herself to continue, "I'll give you my body…as payment…"

Keitaro was barely able to believe what he was hearing. She couldn't possibly be serious, could she?! No…this had to be some sort of joke or something. Maybe once he accepted she'd reveal that she had a tape recorder and blackmail him with it. Twisting around to escape her grasp, Keitaro turned to face her. "Kitsune-"

His voice caught in his throat, however, as he caught sight of her. Before she'd grabbed him, she'd apparently had the sense to push her top up over her chest…and she wasn't wearing a bra.

Grinning internally at how he was suddenly caught dead by the sight of her bare breasts, Kitsune gave a giggle that she knew would come off as flirtatious. "Go ahead and touch them if you want. I don't mind if you want to sample the goods." She winced internally at referring to herself in such degrading terms, but she knew it'd help. For men, Kitsune knew, sex was as much about power and control as it was about physical pleasure, and she was quite willing to offer Keitaro all of that to ensure that the thought of evicting her never crossed his mind.

Seeing him still staring in shock at her chest, she reached down, grabbing his arms and bringing his hands up so that he was feeling her up. Making sure to take several deep breaths, she didn't have to fake the shudder that went down her spine as his hands instinctively began to move, kneading her chest and making her nipples harden. "Mm, you see?" she put her hands over his, making him touch her more, "As long as I can't pay the rent, I'll let you have me instead." She was sure he could feel the way her heart was pounding, and hoped he attributed it to her being excited, instead of nervous. If he turned her down now, she'd absolutely die of shame, to say nothing of still being broke. "You can use my body, for whatever you want, whenever you want."

Had Keitaro been able to think rationally, he would never have agreed to anything like this. But at the moment, all he could think about was how incredibly soft and pillowy Kitsune's breasts were, and how she seemed to honestly want this, and how much he suddenly wanted it too. "O-okay…" he somehow managed to gasp out, speaking directly to her chest.

Kitsune grinned widely at his response, triumph and relief washing over her, mixing pleasantly with the sensation of Keitaro's surprisingly enjoyable work on her breasts. It only lasted a few moments though, before she prepared herself for what would come next, literally. She knew he was timid when it came to women, and while that seemed like a good thing now, she could guess what he'd do later; he'd blush and stammer, and pretend it didn't happen, and after a few weeks of him not touching her at all, he'd say this was a bad idea, and that it'd be better if they just forgot it happened, leaving her back at square one.

No, she needed to make sure that his desire overcame his embarrassment, and she knew just how to do that.

Her hands still covering his, keeping them pressed against her bosom, she started to walk backwards, leading him towards her bed. "Come on, I'll give you part of your payment right now…" It was easier than she'd thought it'd be to keep her voice in that sexy purr, though she was suddenly wishing she'd drank more before he'd gotten here. This wasn't how she'd expected her first time to happen!

* * *

Outside Kitsune's room, Motoko leaned back against the wall, red-faced and wide-eyed as she stared at the door.

She'd been coming back in from some late training out behind Hinata Sou, and had just passed Kitsune's room when she'd unexpectedly heard Urashima's voice emitting a cry from within. That alone had been enough to make her pause; perhaps the vile male was working his perversions on Kitsune, and she required assistance? It wasn't an impossible scenario – the older girl was constantly flaunting her sexuality, which was, in Motoko's opinion, foolish, since that'd just entice men to make advances on her, and Kitsune lacked the proper training to defend what little virtue she possessed if they became aggressive.

She'd been about to burst in and punish Urashima, when she'd heard Kitsune's voice…and the words she'd spoken had nearly made Motoko drop her sword in shock. There was no mistaking it, however: Kitsune was propositioning him!

Motoko's experience with sexuality was virtually nonexistent. She knew how humans reproduced, and that men loved the power and the feel of sex, but that was roughly the sum total of it. The only experience she ever had with a woman willingly giving herself to a man had been when her sister had voluntarily resigned from Shinmei Ryu to marry, and Motoko was still, even after all these years, trying to wrap her mind around that. The idea that any woman would actually want to submit to a man was unfathomable, but Tsuruko had done it, and now it seemed that Kitsune was doing it as well.

Motoko's heart gave a lurch as she heard Urashima accept Kitsune's proposal, not that it surprised her…well, not much anyway. He was still a man, after all, and all men desired a woman under them. But even for Kitsune, this was lurid! That bit about being behind on her rent money had to be some sort of excuse…Motoko had never known Kitsune to be broke, not when she was always so readily able to trick people out of their money; besides, if she was really broke, wouldn't she had stopped buying all that cheap sake by now? No, that couldn't be true, which meant that Kitsune was just saying it because she wanted Urashima on top of her…taking her…making love to her…

Motoko didn't realize that she was beginning to pant as she moved closer to Kitsune's door. This was indecent; she should leave the two to their fornicating and go back to her room. After all, it was no business of hers if they wanted to mutually sully themselves, and out of wedlock, no less! It was shameful! It was disgusting! It was-

Motoko gasped softly as she heard the unmistakable rustle of clothing being removed, and as the first soft, barely-audible moan floated out of Kitsune's room, causing Motoko to shudder and lick suddenly-dry lips, all thoughts of leaving vanished.


End file.
